


不被庇佑的

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 乔尼粽





	不被庇佑的

你的通讯提示音响起时，电视屏幕上的直播画面正由乔尼个人特写切到胜利瞬间回放。 

调低电视音量，在铃声转为留言前接起通讯。巨大的欢呼声嘈杂声瞬间涌入你耳中，不难借此想象现场是怎样一番沸腾的景象。 

另一侧乔尼没有立即开口，可能是没想到你会接受通讯，他发愣时有些混乱的呼吸声薄薄地打在通话筒上——他告诉过你赛程安排，但你总是很忙。他早早习惯了留言提醒那一成不变的平板人声，即使如此他也总是最先和你分享他的荣耀。 

意识到你确实在那，乔尼兴奋地提高了音量，向你宣布：“我赢了！” 

视频功能没有被打开，所以乔尼看不见你露出了怎样的笑容。 

“嗯，我看了直播，最后的战术非常漂亮！” 

“直播？你没在工作吗？你在哪？在家吗？” 

乔尼似乎有点激动，不过在四周比他更为激动的不停歇的欢呼声中，他不得不拔高音量到显出几分声嘶力竭的地步。 

“我在家，从今天开始休息五天。” 

透过通讯，你听见有人在呼喊乔尼的名字，语气非常亲密，可能是队友吧。 

乔尼跟对方交谈了几句，期间欢呼声一波接一波，似乎是被催得厉害了，他无奈地抱怨般地叹了口气，急匆匆地向你申请：“我晚上去找你！” 

你想跟他说点什么，但急急忙忙交代事情一向不是你的风格，加上那边的混乱模糊了双方的听觉，在你组织好语言说明清楚之前，乔尼就不断说着抱歉挂断了通讯。 

切断了满是沸腾人声的通讯后，只剩下你一人的室内，电视里微弱的赛况点评如此突兀，又安静得可怕。 

你打开最近通讯人列表，找到乔尼，编写短讯，按下发送键。 

（恭喜你获得了胜利！不用着急，先好好享受庆功宴吧。 ）

过了几秒，有回复了。 

（谢谢！明天上午我能过去吗？ ）

你凝视着屏幕，思考了一会儿。 

（好，我等你。 ）

\- 

乔尼是第二天下午快傍晚才到的。 

没有穿驾驶服而是换成了简单的T恤和牛仔裤，精神不是很好，有些垂头丧气，拎着道歉用的高级红茶，颓颓地站在门口。 

一米九以上的沮丧不安。 

“对不起。”他低头跟你道歉。“明明说好了上午来的。” 

你看着乔尼，有些苦恼要怎么安慰他。早上发送的消息没有回音时，你隐约猜到是庆功的狂欢闹得太晚太疯，酒量不好或者说没有酒量的乔尼估计得睡上不短的时间。你想让他好好休息，就没继续通讯。 

犹豫了一下，你伸手碰了碰乔尼的额头。这并不困难，你们的身高差没有大到会对这种行为造成妨碍。 

乔尼乖乖地站着不动。 

手心的热度升高了一点点。 

“头会痛吗？会晕吗？” 

“不会。” 

“喉咙怎么样？” 

“没有感觉不舒服。” 

“胃呢？会难受吗？” 

“不会。” 

乔尼眼下仍带着淡淡乌青。 

“吃过晚饭了吗？”你想应该是没有的。 

“没有！”果然。 

“那我们来吃晚饭吧。”看看时间也差不多了。 

收回手的同时顺便接过乔尼手上的提袋，瞄了一眼，是个好牌子，历史悠久。 

你点外卖时乔尼说他知道不错的餐厅。 

“但是你昨天喝酒了，今天早饭和午饭都没吃吧。” 

“诶？嗯……” 

“我知道一家不错的粥店，有送外卖。” 

一份鸡肉青菜粥一份牛肉粥，加两碟小菜。二十分钟就能送到，十分高效。 

但还是有二十分钟要等。 

做点什么好呢？ 

乔尼拒绝让你开电视，这个时间放送的多是新闻，而昨天的赛事够得上头条，乔尼说看见自己的脸占据整个电视屏很奇怪，你说他明明对着镜头还挺自然的，乔尼分辩道对着镜头不一样，不会看见自己的脸、还被放大了十多倍。 

然后乔尼注意到摆在电视柜上的化石标本。 

“这个是叫做菊石吧？” 

“是棘菊石。” 

这是你们初次相遇时你所携带的标本。 

“很漂亮啊！”感慨着大自然真是神奇，乔尼凑近蹲下，背对着你细细欣赏起化石来。

手掌——你的手掌大小的化石有两个，一个是难得基本没损伤的拥有完整外形的菊石，一个是管体构造清楚可见的切片菊石，都是能让人认真看上许久的珍品。

不过，实际上，你想告诉乔尼，你并没有很喜欢菊石。即使它非常美丽，彰显了自然的科学与神奇，但就个人喜好来讲，你并没有很喜欢它。 

为什么？ 

乔尼并没有询问，因为你并没有来得及开口告诉他这件事，他当然也不会询问。 

世界在刹那间被壮丽的光芒刺伤。 

世界的终结不需要完整的二十分钟。

你来不及。 

没喝上粥，也没说完话。 

\- 

不是鹦鹉螺，而是菊石。 

菊石由卷壳鹦鹉螺演化而来，它们有着极其相似的外表。 

然而就算外形相似，也还是完全不一样的生物。 

活着的鹦鹉螺栖息于海底，死后躯体脱离，轻巧的外壳上浮；活着的菊石在海洋上层漂流，死后下沉，渐渐埋没。 

菊石于白垩纪晚期灭绝。 

不是和我很像吗？ 

明明生存在更接近天空的地方，却没能延续下去，没能到达新生代。 

\- 

“我做了梦。” 

时隔数十年所做的，是这样的梦。 

不可思议地，虽然只是个梦，但这个梦在荒凉的末世中给了Zone微小而残酷的幸福感。 

在平凡的日子里，在一起的我们。 

仅仅是想象就能感受到幸福。

Zone没有告诉乔尼关于这个无法实现的梦的事。 

他不抗拒过去，但过去无法改变——他需要未来，即使不是“我们”的未来。 

即使不是“我”的未来。 

这样的充满了私心的梦，没法向乔尼说出口。 

机械的棺椁，透过透明的罩子可以看见安静地躺在其中的人们。有的人已经离开了，有的人还没有。 

乔尼还没有离开。他躺着，不动、不说话、不睁开眼睛，就好像死去了一样，可他还活着，只是他的呼吸太轻、心跳太弱，所以看起来不像是活着。 

他就要死了。 

太短暂了。

Zone隔着玻璃，凝视乔尼不再年轻的脸。玻璃映出的Zone的面容被机械面罩所覆盖，Zone知道，自己的脸一定很难看，皮肤松弛下垂，如同枯死的树皮般粗糙，布满沟壑，是老人的脸，是将死之人的脸。 

但自己还要活着，通过这个让他无法碰触——将死的皮肤、将死的血肉、将死的骨头——通过无法感受任何事物的生命维持转置，他活着。

仿造菊石外形的生命维持装置延续了他该死的生命。 

说来不过是苟延残喘的生命。 

面前闪烁生命迹象的灯很快就会熄灭吧。 

现在还有很多事要做，时空穿越的准备，人造人的身体检查，卡组的调整，很多事。 

已经可以了，不留在乔尼身边也可以，不看着他死去也可以。已经道别过了，好好道别过了、约定了、说出了誓约般的话语。 

Zone操纵装置，离开乔尼身边，准备去往另一个正在走向破灭的世界。 

如果破坏意味着新生的话，那就破坏吧。 

这次一定要来得及。

**Author's Note:**

> Zone的工作是生物工程相关。  
> 原Zone比游星高。


End file.
